Un Verano Inesperado
by ohgodbomer
Summary: Los destinos de Kate, una estudiante de criminologia y Rick, un novelista de exito se cruzan en las playas de Los Hampton. Tiene todo un verano por delante, y resulta que estan mas cerca de lo que creen... AU R
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO UNO

**A/N: Holaa! Bueno tenia esta historia empezada junto con otra y la encontré el otro día. Al leerla pues decidí que estaba pasable como para subirla así que bueno, espero que os guste :)**

Kate Beckett es una chica alta, guapa y sexy de 21 años. Tiene el pelo marrón claro, ondulado a la altura de los hombros. Sus ojos de color verde podían enamorar a cualquiera.

Hacia varios años que la vida de Kate había sufrido un cambio muy grande y sino llega a ser por sus compañeros su futuro se habría ido al garete. Una noche al llegar a su casa un inspector de policía le comunico que su madre, Johanna, había sido asesinada brutalmente en un callejón. Después de esa noche nada volvió a se lo mismo, entro en una gran depresión al ver uno de los grandes pilares de su vida desaparecer. El ultimo mes antes de su graduación en el instituto, no había atendido a clase, se pasaba los días encerrada en su casa y tenia el habito de comer muy poco. No tenia a ningún familiar cerca para apoyarla ya que su padre también había sido victima de una depresión, pero la había ahogado en alcohol barato de bar en bar.

Ese mismo verano, después de infinidad de visitas, sus amigos Ryan, Espo y Lanie no aguantaban mas verla así de mal y decidieron toma carta en el asunto. Se instalaron en el loft de Kate, por el que su padre nunca aparecía, durante el verano. Cancelaron todos su planes y la ayudaron a mejorar y a salir de aquel agujero negro.

Pasados esos tres meses de verano, Kate ya salia a la calle y volvía ser la misma exceptuando ese hueco en su corazón. Decidió utilizar su plaza en la NYU para estudiar criminologia con sus amigos.

Ahora mismo, tres años después, esta sentada en el sofá de su loft con un verano por delante después de haber terminada su penúltimo año de carrera, esperando a que sus amigos pasaran a por ella. Sin muchas ganas de ir a Los Hamptons,pies sobre la mesa, se puso a leer uno de sus libros favoritos, de su escritor favorito. ' Richard Castle Flowers For Your Grave ' leía la portada. Ella no quería ir a Los Hamptons, como los últimos tres veranos quería quedarse en la ciudad pero esta vez Lanie, su mejor amiga, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Después de haber leído varios capítulos, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Se levanto del sofá y la abrió para que Lanie pudiera subir. Comprobó por cuarta vez que no se olvidaba de nada y espero sentada encima la maleta. Cuando Lanie entro por la puerta se levanto y le dio un abrazo.

"Llegáis un poco tarde no?" dijo Kate con un tono burlón metiendo el libro en su bolso antes de que Lanie se diera cuenta, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"Encima que te llevamos de vacaciones, no rechistes." rió su amiga entre dientes.

"Es que en primer lugar yo no quiero ir de vacaciones. Estoy genial..."dijo sin poder terminar su frase que la termino su amiga.

"...En Nueva York haciendo deporte por central park y..."

"Y?" pregunto Kate

"Y leyendo los libros de ese escritor una y otra vez. Que te he visto Becks. Que tienes con ese tío? Parece que estas enamorada" dijo Lanie totalmente enserio.

"Dios Lanie otra vez? Enamorada del genero" dijo Kate satisfecha con su respuesta.

"Claro! Como no" dijo ella sarcásticamente. "Bajamos o que? Los chicos están esperando." Termino Lanie antes de desaparecer por la puerta son la maleta de su amiga. Kate se quedo en la puerta mirando su apartamento. Rápidamente cogió otro libro mas y bajo. Cuando entro en el coche Lanie no se pudo resistir.

"As cogido otro verdad?"

"Voy a tener mucho tiempo libre" respondió riendo.

Y este es Richard Castle. Apunto de cumplir los 28, se considera uno de los grandes playboys escritores del momento. Alto, sexy, ojos azules del color del mar, fuerte y con un detalle que no se puede pasar por alto, siempre llevaba una chica en cada brazo.

La vida de este no había tenido tanto altibajos exceptuando el no haber tenido una figura masculina para enseñarle a montar en bici o jugar al béisbol. Mientras bajaba las maletas al salón las dos mujeres en su vida en este momento charlaban y tomaban un café en la cocina.

"Yo también quiero uno" dijo Richard intentando no caerse y bajar rodando por las escaleras con las maletas por encima.

"No hay tiempo" dijo la pelirroja. "Si queremos llegar a tiempo para celebrar nuestra fiesta hay que irse ya"

"Pues podrías ayudar joder" susurro Richard al llegar al final de las escaleras. Llevo las maletas al ascensor y se apoyo en la pared. 'Que llevara aquí?' pensó mirando las dos maletas enormes. Pasados diez minutos, seguía esperando, así que decidió entrar al loft otra vez.

"Vamos Meredith" dijo cogiendo su macuto no muy grande del que se había olvidado completamente.

"No te vas a despedir hijo?" dijo su madre.

"Si madre. No me destroces el loft mientras estoy fuera por favor" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Meredith ya estaba en el ascensor sujetando las puertas. Rick salio del loft dejando atrás el ultimo grito de su madre que decía "Portate bien"

Mientras Rick iba concentrado en la carretera, Meredith le explicaba todos los detalles de la fiesta que iban a dar esa noche. No paro de hablar en 40 minutos ni un segundo hasta que le miro.

"Me estas escuchando cariño?" pregunto ella.

Se limito a asentir, coger sus gafas negras de la guantera del copiloto y subir el volumen de la música esperando que eso redujera la voz de Meredith que era, demasiado insoportable. Para el asombro de Richard la chica se callo, saco su móvil y empezó a mirar por la ventana. Cada vez que le llegaba un mensaje ella sonreía y el estaba seguro de que no era una de sus amigas. Intento hacer caso omiso a ese detalle y concentrarse en la música que sonaba en el radio.

Rick no sabia como había podido estar con Meredith tanto tiempo. Al principio de su relación era perfecto, se querían como dos adolescentes enamorados y todo, sin excepción, era genial, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo su relación empeoraba. En ese momento llego a la conclusión de que seguían junto por la buena publicidad que ello traía. Ella quería ser actriz y salir en las revistas con el al fin y al cabo le beneficiaba y Rick bueno... a el siempre le había gustado las fiestas de presentación, firmar autógrafos, sobre todo en el pecho, pero cada vez le gustaba menos. El tiempo pasaba y el quería quitarse esa fama de playboy de encima por una única razón. Ya le había pasado antes que las chicas con las que se acostaba, al final acababan por irse por su fama. El tenia miedo de que si llegaba esa chica a la que podría decirle, la mujer de su vida, no quisiera estar con el por su reputación. Por eso aguantaba a Meredith, no quería verse solo. Meredith daba lugar a que la prensa creyera que era capaz de mantener un relación seria.

Casi media hora después llegaron a la puerta de la casa de verano. Rick salio del coche y bajo las maletas de Meredith dejándolas en el suelo, cogió su macuto y se lo colgó del hombro. Se quedo un momento mirando su casa y cuando se dio la vuelta Meredith seguía dentro del coche esperando a que Rick le abriera la puerta, pero el no estaba de humor como para ser un caballero con ella. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que no le iba a abrir y cuando salio, Rick le lanzo las llaves del coche.

"Cierra cuando este lista" dijo y entro a la casa dejando la puerta abierta. Cuando llego a su habitación dejo su macuto en el armario y salio al pasillo. Presiono un botón que no se distinguía de que era. Después de presionarlo tres veces que era lo que utilizaba como clave un trozo del techo se desencajo dejando caer una cuerda. Tiro de la cuerda y unas escaleras bajaron. Subió y volvió a cerrar.

Le encantaba ese sitio, era su guarida secreta. Con una forma de tejado, tenia una gran ventana en la que se podían ver las estrellas por la noche o el atardecer. A un lado había una mesa con una leja con todos sus libros y al otro lado una cama pequeña y varios sofás. De la ventana sobresalía un pequeño rellano en el que tenia cojines donde se sentaba a escribir y a perderse en la inmensidad del mar.

"Me encanta este sitio" susurro mientras se sentaba en el rellano.

Dos casa mas al lado, Kate y sus amigos bajaban todas las cosas del coche. Los tres amigos se quedaron mirando la casa petrificados mientras Lanie abría la puerta de su casa. Una vez dentro empezaron a hablar.

"Bonita casa Lanie. Se puede saber de donde la as sacado?"

"Mis padres solían venir aquí en verano" dijo Lanie mientras rodeaba a Espo con sus brazos para darle un largo beso.

"Y donde están mis suegro?" pregunto el riendo.

"Están en Europa concretamente España, van a hacer un tour por las costas así que no molestaran."

Sus amigos se volvieron a quedar alucinados.

"Vamos? So enseñare la casa, nos cambiamos y bajamos al pueblo a comer. Después podemos ir a la playa o a la piscina."

' Vaya verano me espera ' pensó Kate. Después de instalarse los cuatro en la casa, cada uno en una habitación menos Espo y Lanie que habían decidido compartir. Se cambiaron para ponerse ropa mas veraniega , las chicas con vestidos y los chicos iban en bañador con una camiseta. Bajaron andando hasta el pueblo que estaba a unos 10 minutos y entraron al primer restaurante que vieron.

Ojearon la carta y cada uno pidió lo que le apetecía. Después de haber pedido empezaron a hablar sobre todas las cosas que tenían que hacer y Kate sin prestar atención se había quedado mirando las olas del mar, escuchando como chocaban contra la orilla. Se disculpo un momento y se dirigió al baño mientras sus amigos seguían hablando animadamente. Cuando Kate ya se había levantado apareció una chica había estado hablando con el grupo que estaban al lado.

"Chicos, fiesta esta noche en esta casa" dijo mientras le daba una tarjeta con la dirección. "Podéis invitar a quien queráis"

"Gracias" dijo Lanie. "Allí estaremos"

Kate volvió a la mesa justo cuando la chica se iba. Cuando pregunto quien era Lanie le paso la tarjeta sonriendo y dando palmitas como un niño pequeño al que acababan de darle un helado.

"Bien!" dijo Kate sarcásticamente. No tenia nada de ganas de ir a una estúpida fiesta.

Rick mientras estaba en su casa colocando toda la compra y metiendo las botellas de alcohol en el frigorífico grande que tenia en el garaje. Cuando termino se coloco el delantal y empezó a hacerse unos espaguetis boloñesa su especialidad. Cuando estuvieron listos los puso en dos platos diferentes, uno para Meredith que justo en ese momento entraba a la cocina gritando un "Que bien huele cariño"

Cuando llego donde el estaba se puso de puntillas para darle un beso que después del giro inesperado de Rick acabo siendo en la mejilla. El sin decir nada cogió solo su plato y se sentó en la mesa. Meredith que seguía esperando que se comportara como un caballero se canso cogió el suyo y se sentó enfrente de Rick.

"He bajado al bar y he invitado a los chicos y también a tu amigo John"

Meredith siguió hablando pero Rick estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Se sentía dolido pero en realidad tenias mas asco que dolor por esa mujer. Por mucho que no se quisieran, ella se creía que el era el tonto y que no se daba cuenta de que llevaban meses liada con su agente y eso le enfadaba. Se ella le hubiera contado la verdad el habría estado de acuerdo, era bueno para los dos, pero no tenia que mentir. Y Rick odiaba las mentiras. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y por muy rápido que lo cogiera ella Rick pudo ver el nombre de su agente en la pantalla. Tom.

"Es mi agente, tengo que cogerlo sera sobre algún casting" dijo ella.

"No te preocupes, me voy a escribir. Nos vemos luego." Rick se levanto y dejo su plato en la encimera. No tenia ganas de fiesta, no tenia ganas de Meredith, tenia ganas de estar con una chica normal tomando café, disfrutando del verano. En ese momento no sabia que Meredith y su 'estúpida' fiesta traerían a una chica justo como el quería a las puertas de su casa.

**A/N: esto a sido un introducción, los personajes tenia que tener algo de historia para poder seguir con la historia. No se si la voy a continuar depende de si os gusta o no. aunque ya tengo el siguiente capitulo escrito soy demasiado vaga para pasarlo al ordenador así que depende de vosotros :) -A**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

**A/N: Holii :) Pues al final he decido seguirlo por lo menos hasta donde llevo escrito que ya que lo tengo hecho jaja muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron el ultimo capitulo. Me encanta leer lo que pensáis tanto como a vosotros leerlo.**

Los cuatro ya habían terminado de comer y estaban en casa de Lanie viendo una película. Cuando esta apunto de terminar, ella ya no aguantaba mas. Se separo de los brazos de Javi que la rodeaban y apago la tele.

"Ya estaba terminando" dijeron los tres al unisono. "ponla otra vez"

"Hemos venido hasta Los Hamptons para ver la televisión? No" se respondió a si misma. "Para eso nos podríamos haber quedado en Nueva York y ahorrarnos el viaje."

"Yo me habría quedado" dijo Kate mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Su amiga le lanzo una de sus miradas asesinas y Kate hizo como si se cerraba los labios con una cremallera, intentando no reírse. Los chicos se estaban mirando el uno al otro para no tener que mirar a Lanie directamente, ya que provocaría un estallido de risas.

"Vamos todos arriba. Chicos camisetas fuera, vamos fuera y echamos un partido de voley" enseguida ellos se levantaron y se fueron a por sus toallas y la crema. Kate seguía en el sofá y alcanzo su libro para leer.

"No, no, no" dijo Lanie cogiendo el libro y dejándolo en la mesa. Luego tiro del brazo de su amiga para levantarla de una vez. "Tu también te vienes"

"Lanie yo no..." pero su amiga no la dejo ni terminar de hablar.

"Vamos a enseñar ese cuerpo chica!" dijo mientras subía a su habitación riéndose.

Diez minutos después los cuatro habían colocado sus toallas en la orillas de la playa. Kate había convencido a Lanie para que la dejara bajarse el libro aunque ella le había asegurado que no iba a tener mucho tiempo para leer. Mientras las chicas se echaban crema los chicos estaban terminando de señalar las lineas del campo de voley con los pies sobre la arena.

Rick estaba sentado en el rellano de la ventana abierta. El aire que entraba le despeinaba el pelo. Tenia la mirada perdida en aquel cielo azul y el portátil en el regazo ya que había empezado a escribir algo. En un momento cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar. Quería sentir as sensación de estar volando. Entonces le vino a la cabeza la escena del titanic cuando los dos protagonistas estaban en la cubierta del barco y soltó una carcajada. 'Enserio? El titanic? Si que tengo que estar mal' pensó.

Salio de su trance y abrió los ojos cuando oyó gritos de un grupo de chicos que estaban a unas dos o tres casas. Eran cuatro, dos chicos que tenían un balón en la mano, y dos chicas. Una de ellas estaba sentada, con un libro en la mano y la otra le tira del brazo intentando levantarla. Rick se quedo impresionado cuando una chica alta y por lo que parecía, muy guapa, al final se levantaba dejando el libro en su toalla.

Estuvo observándola todo el rato mientras jugaba. Rick se sentía raro, como con una necesidad muy fuerte de saber quien era esa chica. Quería saber que leía, y porque leía en la playa, y sobre todo quería saber su historia. Desde el punto de vista de Rick, detrás de cada persona había una historia.

Entonces la otra chica se abalanzo sobre uno de los chicos y se persiguieron hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa, donde el la cogió y llevo dentro. Cuando ya estaban dentro el otro chico se puso a hablar con la misteriosa chica y unos segundos después también salio corriendo al agua. Ella se quedo de pie unos segundos antes de volver a su toalla y se puso a leer. 'Seguro que ese era su novio' pensó Rick.

'Por fin' pensó Kate cuando abrió su libro otra vez. Kate se había leído los libros de ese escritor tantas veces que hasta se podía decir que se los sabia de memoria. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Cuando leía podía identificarse tanto con el personaje que hasta sentía lo que le pasaba. Al principio le impresiono identificarse tanto, hasta que llego a la conclusión de que aparte de su anillo, esa era a única cosa que la mantenía cerca de su madre. Su madre había sido una gran fan del escritor y era la que se lo había dado a conocer a Kate. Leyó varios capítulos mas hasta que fue interrumpida por Lanie.

"Enserio Lanie estoy bien" dijo Kate, pero su amiga siguio avanzando para cogerla. "No, para de verdad, vas mojada y me mojaras el libro también" dijo ella.

"Mira si te levantas no te mojo tanto" dijo Lanie.

"No quiero ir al agua de verdad" pero su amiga no le hizo caso y e lanzo a cogerla del brazo. Kate soltó el libro antes de que se mojase y se levanto a regañadientes. Por mucho que se resistiera al final se metió a mar.

Rick seguía mirando por la ventana, sus ojos azules, nunca dejando aquella chica. Había conseguido escribir varios capítulos, tecleando sin mirar. Cuando los leyó por encima, para su asombro, ya que creía que con todo lo que tenia en la cabeza tenia el hablado 'bloqueo de escritor', no estaban mal. Pero observar a esa chica le tranquilizaba, y no sabia por que pero se había quedado hechizado por ella sin siquiera conocerla. Pro claro, allí había dos parejas con lo cual no tenia nada que hacer, aunque las ganas de conocerla seguían estando ahí, aunque solo fueran a ser amigos. Nunca le había pasado eso, lo de querer ser solo amigo con una chica guapa. La vio hablar otra vez con el que suponía que era su novio y sintió una punzada de decepción. Fijo su mirada en la pantalla del ordenador. La linea vertical que parpadeaba detrás del punto empezó a moverse sin parar mientras los dedos del joven escritos volaban por el teclado ritmicamente. Escribió y escribió mientras ella seguía en la playa hasta que la vio salir.

El pelo mojado caía sobre su espalda. Unos segundos después salio su novio corriendo detrás de ella para alcanzarla. Ella dejo el libro en la arena y antes de que pudiera coger su toalla el chico se la estaba sujetando abierta para que ella se envolviera dentro. 'Como no iba a tener novio esa preciosidad' pensó Rick machacándose por no tener una chica así. O mejor dicho, esa chica. Entonces salieron los otros dos de la playa y unos minutos después todos entraron a la casa dejándose las sillas y todo lo demás fuera. Entonces Rick, que al ser escritor se fijaba mucho en los detalles, se acordó de que 'su chica' no había cogido el libro y tuvo una idea. Se levanto de la ventana casi cayendo al suelo al haberse le dormido las piernas de estar tanto tiempo sin moverse. Consiguió llegar a su mesa cogiendo un boli y un trozo de papel escribió una nota y salio de su escondite. Cuando llego a la cocina se sintió aliviado de que Meredith no estuviera allí. Cogió una rosa del ramo que había en agua en la mesa de la cocina y la pego al trozo de papel. Se guardo el boli y salio a la playa con cuidado de que no salieran ni ella ni los chicos a la playa a recoger las cosas y le vieran.

Cuando llego donde estaban sus cosas se quedo mirando el libro le paso la mano por encima quitandole la arena y le pego la rosa y la carta en la portada. Agradeció haber cogido el boli y le escribió una cosa mas dentro antes de dejar el libro donde estaba y esconderse detrás de una palmera al verla salir. Salio a la puerta envuelta en una toalla solo y miro a su alrededor para haber si había alguien por ponerse algo mas que una toalla. Rick para que no la viera tuvo que irse incluso mas lejos de lo que ya estaba. Cuando cogió el libro, se puso muy nervioso ya que no tenia ni idea de como iba a reaccionar. 'Es incluso mas guapa de cerca' pensó el.

Entonces la oyó gritar. "Lanie!" esa tenia que ser la otro chica que le respondía gritando también desde dentro de la casa.

"Si Kate?" escucho Rick a lo lejos.

"Una cosa es que digáis que estoy enamorada del escritor pero las bromas estas ya no tienen gracia" dijo ella entrando otra vez a la casa.

Rick volvió a su casa pensando en como reaccionaria ella cuando se diera cuanto de que no había sido Lanie ni los chicos.

'Kate' pensaba Rick sentado en uno de los taburetes de su cocina. 'Nombre precioso para una chica preciosa'. Lo mas seguro es que Meredith los hubiera invitado a la fiesta y sino iría el personalmente a invitarlos, aunque tuviera que venir su novio también. Eran las ocho, todavía faltaban varias horas hasta la fiesta y Meredith estaría comprando mas cosas así que se puso el bañador y decidió bajar a la playa a darse el primer baño de aquel verano largo que tenia por delante.

"Lanie enserio esto ya no tiene gracia" dijo Kate lanzando la carta y la rosa a la mesa.

"Chica" dijo Lanie mirando la carta. "Te puedo prometer que tienes un admirador por yo no he escrito esto."

"Que!?" exclamo Kate. "No la habéis escrito vosotros, de verdad?" Lanie negó con la cabeza y leyó la carta en alto. _'Para la preciosa chica que se sienta en la orilla de la playa a leer, encantado de conocerte. Espero verte esta noche si vas a la fiesta que hay. PD: Tienes muy buen gusto para los libros. X' _Kate miraba a su amiga sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

"Te prometo que ninguno de nosotros hemos escrito esto y por lo que veo conoceremos a quien lo ha hecho esta noche."

"Lanie, yo no..." empezó Kate.

"Vas a ir. Vamos duchate que bajemos a cenar pronto que luego tenemos que ponerte guapa." dijo su amiga.

Kate sabia que por mucho que rechistara no iba a conseguir nada así que subió sin decir nada mas a ducharse. Cogió el libro y se metió a la bañera que se estaba empezando a llenar de agua caliente. Se quito el bikini, metió un pie, después el otro y finalmente dejo todo su cuerpo deslizarse debajo de la capa de espuma que se había formado. Se quedo mirando las parte de atrás del libro en la que salia la foto de Richard Castle. Por que le gustaba tanto ese tío? Y ahora no estaba hablando solo de su forma de escribir. Al principio pensó que tenia que ser una persona con una gran personalidad para escribir de esa manera hasta que una mañana lo vio en la portada de una revista de cotilleos con una barbie de cada brazo. Entonces volvía a leer los libros y se autoconvencia sin darse cuenta de que esa imagen era para vendar mas. Eso era lo que ella esperaba.

Tras media hora en la ducha, salio a su habitación y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta cómoda para ir a cenar. Se peino y decicio no secarse el pelo. Bajo al salón donde estaban todos sentados en el sofá. En cuanto la vieron cogieron sus cosas y se pusieron en marcha.

Consiguieron una mesa cerca de la ventana donde se podía ver con claridad parte del mar donde se reflejaban las grandes letras neón del restaurante y un poco mas a la derecha la luz de la luna. Cenaron tranquilamente comentando los planes para el verano, y al terminar de cenar, sobre las once de la noche subieron otra vez a casa. Los chicos se quedaron viendo la tele ya que solo se tenían que pone runa camisa encima de las bermudas.

Las chicas por otra parte subieron al baño y empezaron a sacar todo el maquillaje. Eligieron los vestidos y los tacones. Los dos blancos bastante sencillos. El de Kate era ajustado hasta llegar a la cadera donde se ondulaba, llevaba la espalda descubierta con cuatro cadenas doradas enganchadas de un lado a otro. El de Lanie era blanco entero ceñido al cuerpo. Las dos llevaban unas cuñas veraniegas que le daban un look menos formal.

Diez minutos después de haber terminado de arreglarse las chicas bajaron al salón para encontrarse a los dos chicos durmiendo en el sofá con las palomitas por encima. Las dos chicas se miraron la una a la otra no muy asombradas y los despertaron. Enseguida subieron a cambiarse mientras la chicas esperaban sentadas en el sofá que no tenia palomitas. Los dos se cambiaron a unas camisas un poco mas formales con las bermudas que llevaban. Cuando bajaron por las escaleras las chicas ya estaban de pie esperándoles. Javi le tendió el brazo a Lanie que se lo cogió y empezaron a andar juntos.

"Te apuntas?" pregunto Ryan tendiéndole el brazo a Kate. Ella entrelazo su brazo con el de el y empezó a andar.

**A/N: No tenia muchas mas ganas de copiar así que lo dejo ahí. Si con este capitulo llego a 20 comentarios mañana no muy tarde tenéis el siguiente capitulo en el que, por fin se conocen en persona. - A**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES

**A/N: Mas de diez reviews en una noche! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y como os prometí ayer aquí tenéis el tercer capitulo tempranito. Espero que os guste, y no me matéis que supongo que seguiré la historia. :)**

_Ultimo capitulo... _

_Diez minutos después de haber terminado de arreglarse las chicas bajaron al salón para encontrarse a los dos chicos durmiendo en el sofá con las palomitas por encima. Las dos chicas se miraron la una a la otra no muy asombradas y los despertaron. Enseguida subieron a cambiarse mientras la chicas esperaban sentadas en el sofá que no tenia palomitas. Los dos se cambiaron a unas camisas un poco mas formales con las bermudas que llevaban. Cuando bajaron por las escaleras las chicas ya estaban de pie esperándoles. Javi le tendió el brazo a Lanie que se lo cogió y empezaron a andar juntos. _

"_Te apuntas?" pregunto Ryan tendiéndole el brazo a Kate. Ella entrelazo su brazo con el de el y empezó a andar. _

Después de varios minutos llegaron a la puerta. La cas aya estaba casi llena y era aun mas grande que la de Lanie. Entraron dentro y antes de que pudieran pedir una copa Lanie ya no estaba. Los tres se dieron la vuelta para verla hablando con otro grupo de chicas. Movió las manos en dirección a la terraza y los tres supusieron que quería que la esperaran allí. Encontraron un trozo libre en la barandilla y los tres se apoyaron mirando el mar que tenían enfrente.

Todo era impresionante. La terraza era de parquet, las barandillas sujetaban placas de cristal y se podían ver unas escaleras que daban a una gran explanada de césped también llena de gente muy borracha.

"Esto es alucinante" dijo Javi.

Kate asintió y dijo "Al final no va a ser tan malo el verano"

Entonces varios chicos bajaron las escaleras tropezándose por el camino, cruzaron la gran explanada y se metieron a la playa gritando como adolescentes. Salieron de la playa con todo la ropa mojada y empezaron a hacerse placajes. De uno en uno iban cayéndose a la arena y ensuciándose mucho mas con cada caída.

"Cuando vuelva Lanie tenemos que meternos a la playa" dijo Javi riéndose al ver al grupo de chicos.

"Si ya, alomejor se mete Lanie a la playa con maquillaje y con todo la ropa" dijo ella. "Estáis locos"

"No pasa nada, os emborrachamos un poco y ya veréis como entráis las dos." Entonces los tres empezaron a reírse comentando detalles de como seria la situación. A Ryan se le saltaron las lagrimas de reírse tanto y Kate no podía mas.

"Hablando de Lanie, por allí viene" dijo Kate mirando a su amiga que salia del interior de la casa.

"Me llevo a Javi, luego nos vemos" dijo tirando de la mano de su novio. Y sin decir nada mas los dos desaparecían entre todas las personas dejando a Ryan y a Kate solos. Estos dos se dieron la vuelta apoyados en la barandilla para mirar el mar otra vez.

"Este verano va a ser alucinante" Dijo Ryan mirando a su amiga de reojo.

"Lo se" se limito a decir ella. Nuevamente un silencio los rodeo. Ryan sabia que Kate no tenia muchas ganas de estar allí pero por lo menos iba a intentar que lo pasara bien.

"Bueno, hace una copa? Yo voy a por ellas" se ofreció Ryan.

"Perfecto" dijo Kate mientras se daba la vuelta viendo como su amigo se acercaba a las mesas a por algo de beber.

Rick andaba por su casa con la copa vaciá buscando alguna botella abierta de la que poder adueñarse el resto de la noche hasta que la vio. No estaba seguro de si era de ella debido al exceso de alcohol que le recorría las venas. Tenia la vista nublando y se podía decir que viera precisamente bien pero su corazón le decía que si era ella. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla mirando como la gente a su alrededor bailaba al ritmo de la música. Llevaba un vestido blanco que le quedaba, bien, muy bien. 'Vamos Rick esta sola, ahora es el momento para acercarte y ver que es lo que te pasa con esta chica' pensó el. Empezó a andar hacia ella cuando Meredith que agarraba a alguien de la mano lo paro.

"Rick, te presento a Tom, mi agente." dije ella. Debido a su educación tuvo el reflejo de darle la mano y presentarse mientras su mirada se posaba en aquella chica por encima de los hombros de estos.

"Bueno os dejo a los dos que habléis" dijo Rick sonriendo. "Encantado Tom" le dio un beso a Meredith solo para ver la cara de aquel idiota y se dirigió hacia la chica que ahora saludaba a alguien a lo lejos que se acercaba. 'Su novio' pensó Rick al ver llegar al chico que le dio una copa y se pusieron juntos apoyados en la barandilla otra vez. Rick estaba cabreado. Alomejor si Meredith no le hubiera parado para presentarle a ese capullo ahora estaría hablando con la chica. Meredith, Meredith Meredith, siempre estaba ella jodiendolo todo. Se bebió de golpe lo que le quedaba en el vaso y se sirvió otro.

"Gracias Ryan" dijo ella cuando cogió su vaso. Después de otro largo silencio mirando el mar Ryan hablo.

"Nuestro verano va a ser así" dijo señalando a los chicos de la playa que ahora iban con menos ropa que antes. "No te arrepentirás"

"Lo se Ryan, no me arrepiento." dijo ella. Y era verdad. "Voy a ver si encuentro el baño, ahora nos vemos." Dejando a Ryan atrás se sirvió otra copa y entro a la casa. Cuando consiguió llegar a la puerta del baño la cola para entrar era enorme y Kate no tenia muchas ganas de esperar. Subió por las escaleras que había a su izquierda hacia la planta alta para ver si encontraba otro baño y sino volvería con Ryan. Era un pasillo enorme con varias habitaciones ocupadas por parejas y supuso que la ultima era el baño.

Al entrar busco el interruptor pero no lo encontraba debido a la oscuridad. Vio un botón a su derecha que estaba un poco escondido y lo presiono. No paso nada así que lo siguió presionando hasta que una cuerda cayo del techo. Tiro le la cuerda y unas escaleras bajaron. Subió por ella y una luz se encendió dejándola ver aquella guarida.

Cuando Rick se dio la vuelta ella había desaparecido. El chico con el que estaba seguía ahí solo y Rick aprovecho para ir a hablar con el para ver si podía sacarle algo sobre la chica olvidando completamente que podía ser su novia.

"Hey" dijo Rick al legar cogiéndole del hombro. "Estas solo?"

"Hey" dijo Ryan sonriendo. "No estoy con unos amigos pero se han ido a dar una vuelta"

"Soy Rick, Rick Castle. Esta es mi casa"

"Yo soy Ry..." se paro en seco. "Espera, Castle? El escritor?"

"Ese mismo. Eres fan?" pregunto Rick.

"Leo tus libros pero no le decía por mi. Una amiga miá te adora, lee todos tus libros, apostaría que se los sabe hasta de memoria. Estaba aquí hace un rato pero se ha ido a darse una vuelta."

"Con que amiga ee" dijo Rick con cara de pillo.

"Si si amiga solo. Le habría encantado conocerte" dijo Ryan mirando a un Castle pensativa. 'Tiene que ser ella, no ha estado con otra chica en toda la noche. Con que soy su escritor favorito? Ya tengo ventaja en algo' pensaba Rick. 'Y ahora que hago, que le digo?tengo que conocerla de alguna manera'

"Mira tengo unos libros arriba, podría firmarselo y se lo das cuando la veas"

"Le va a encantar, seria perfecto" dijo Ryan con una sonrisa de reja a oreja.

Rick entro dentro de la casa. Tenia libros sueltos en su guarida pero le resulto imposible llegar hasta las escaleras de toda la gente que bailaba dentro. Entonces se acordó que en uno de los cajones del salón habían dos copias de su ultimo libro y fue directamente a por ellas. Cuando llego lo saco del cajón y cogiendo un boli escribió una dedicatoria normal dejando el nombre en blanco ya que se suponía que el no la conocía. Cuando llego con el libro donde estaba Ryan le pregunto el nombre. Lo escribió en la dedicatoria, Kate. Paso la hoja y escribió algo mas, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer a una chica así. Le dio el libro a Ryan que saco la otra mano del bolsillo y se la tendió a Rick como agradecimiento.

"Bueno voy a darme una vuelta a comprobar que todavía sigue la casa mas o menos en pie" dijo Rick riendo. "ya nos veremos por aquí." Después de lanzarle una de sus sonrisas encantadoras se perdió entre la gente.

Una vez dentro Rick empezó a sentir como todo el alcohol que se había tomado empezaba a hacerle efecto. Al llegar al salón un grupo de chicas jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre el casi tirandole al suele intentando darle besos y pidiendo autógrafos. Rick se empezó a agobiar al tener tanta gente alrededor. Empezó a sentir como todo le daba vueltas y por un momento sintió que se iba a desmayar. Se quito a todas las chicas de encima y salio lo mas rápido posible de allí dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Al subir las escaleras se tropezó cayendo de golpe contra el suelo. El vaso que llevaba en la mano se rompió dejando marcados varios cortes en su mano y una en el lado derecho de las costillas donde se había dado el golpe. Aunque no era muy grave, un poco de sangre se dejo ver por su camisa de color azul. Entro al baño de arriba y cogió algodón y agua oxigenada. Al oír varias chicas de fondo gritando su nombre como locas, pulso las tres veces el botón de su guarida. Bajo las escaleras y subió agarrándose a la barandilla con la mano libre. Cuando llego arriba la cerro dejando atrás a todas las chicas.

Para su asombro, vio las luces ya encendidas y la silueta de una chica sentada en la ventana apoyado en un cojín. Debido a todo el ruido ella no se había dado cuenta de había subido.

"Hola" dijo Rick haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño salto al verlo allí.

Kate se sobresalto al oír la voz de un chico. Se giro para ver como dejaba su camisa encima de la mesa. El collar con el anillo de Kate cayo al suelo sin que ella se diera cuenta al levantarse. Se empezó a poner nerviosa y a preguntar y hablar sin parar.

"Esto es tuyo? Lo siento no pretendía entrar sin permiso" dijo ella mirando al suelo. Cuando levanto al cabeza para mirarle a los ojos a ella no le salia la voz. Se había quedado petrificada y no sabia si era debido a la sangre que tenia el chico en el costado o al chico en si que tenia enfrente.

Era ella. La chica de la playa. La chica que leía sus libros. Era ella y era preciosa. El también se había quedado sin palabras pero reacciono al ver que ella estaba mirando la sangre que todavía caía por su costado.

"Emm soy Rick, Rick Castle" dijo con una voz temblorosa tendiéndole la mano en al que no tenia sangre.

"Kate Beckett" dijo ella. "Estoy es tuyo? Siento haber entrado, yo ya me voy" dijo ella que empezó a andar hacia las escaleras. Rick estaba paralizado, sin palabras debido a la belleza de esta chica. Cuando reacciono la cogió le brazo soltando un leve gruñido por la herida todavía sin curar.

"Quedate" dijo mirando sus ojos verdes por primera vez.

**A/N: Cuando pueda mas. Os ha gustado? si tengo tantos reviews como ayer intentare subir lo antes posible, pero tardare unos dias ya que tambien tengo que actualizar mis otras historias, si os gusta pequeñas mentirosas echarles un vistazo :) -A**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

**A/N: Bueno pues aquí tenéis el capitulo cuatro! Lo iba a subir ayer pero al final me despiste y no termine de pasarlo al ordenador así que os lo dejo ahora :) espero que os guste... **

_En el ultimo capitulo..._

_Era ella. La chica de la playa. La chica que leía sus libros. Era ella y era preciosa. El también se había quedado sin palabras pero reacciono al ver que ella estaba mirando la sangre que todavía caía por su costado. _

"_Emm soy Rick, Rick Castle" dijo con una voz temblorosa tendiéndole la mano en al que no tenia sangre. _

"_Kate Beckett" dijo ella. "Estoy es tuyo? Siento haber entrado, yo ya me voy" dijo ella que empezó a andar hacia las escaleras. Rick estaba paralizado, sin palabras debido a la belleza de esta chica. Cuando reacciono la cogió le brazo soltando un leve gruñido por la herida todavía sin curar. _

"_Quedate" dijo mirando sus ojos verdes por primera vez. _

Estaban a pocos centímetros, los dos sintiendo esa fuerza inexplicable pero palpable que les atraía. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro intentando descifrar los sentimiento, por mucho que pasara el tiempo el silencio no era incomodo para ninguno. Rick seguía sujetando a Kate del brazo mientras seguían investigándose el uno al otro con la mirada. Cuando los dos volvieron en si, el soltó el brazo de Kate soltando otro gruñido por la herida.

"supongo que podría ayudarte con eso" dijo Kate cuando se rompió aquella mirada intensa. Miro al suelo avergonzada ya que el escritor iba sin camiseta. El sonrió y cogió el agua oxigenada y el algodón que había dejado el la mesa y se sentó en un lado de la ventana. Kate no se había movido y miraba a sus dedos entrelazados.

"Ven" dijo el señalando el lado libre de la ventana. " no muerdo"

Kate se sentó a su lado dando la espalda a la ventana, seguía sin mirarle a la cara. Sin acercarse mucho a el le quito un trozo de algodón del que tenia en la mano y el botellin. Sus manos se rozaron y entonces su miradas se volvieron a encontrar, buscando explicación a las chispas que corrían por sus venas cada vez que se rozaban. Kate sentía como se ruborizaba y volvió a apartar la mirada echando agua en el algodón. Mientras el curaba su mano, ella comenzó a curar su costado suavemente, observando con detalle cada trozo de piel de su escritor como si quisiera recordarle para siempre.

El sentía escalofríos cada vez que ella le rozaba con la mano. Nunca había reaccionado de esa manera ante una chica y había estado con muchas. Nunca había sentido esa fuerza entre ellos. Después de terminar se tomo su tiempo para mirar su perfil mientras que ella terminaba. Le estaba volviendo loco y Rick no quería que parara. Empezaba a sentir una necesidad de sentirla cerca del el para que las chispas no pararan.

"Esto ya esta" dijo ella cerrando el bote sin mirarle a la cara.

"Mi mano también" respondió Rick. "Muchas gracias" Cogió el botellin y el trozo de algodón con sangre y se levanto para tirarlo a la papelera. No dio mas de dos pasos cuando se mareo un poco y ella al verlo se levanto a cogerle antes de que cayera al suelo otra vez. El cerro los ojos mientras que Kate le sostenía para ver si se le iba el mareo.

"Gracias otra vez, ya estoy bien" dijo el riéndose. Kate le miro sonriendo pero no le había soltado todavía y no prentendia hacerlo. Seguía mirando los ojos azules del escritor.

"Seguro que estas bien?" le pregunto Kate.

"Si ya estoy bien, ha sido solo al levantarme, aun así si me caigo por lo menos estas tu aquí" dijo el lanzandole una de sus sonrisas encantadoras. Entonces ella le soltó y llego a la mesa sin caerse tirando los algodones a la basura y dejando lo demás en la mesa. Ella le miraba desde la ventana con los pies cruzados y el podía sentir su mirada. Cuando se dio la vuelta, mirándole de arriba a abajo, se fijo en el hombre que tenia en frente. Alto con los ojos azules. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y el torso descubierto. Rick estaba acostumbrado a que le miraran así, sobre todo fans, pero Kate tenia una expresión pensativa. Cuando llego donde ella estaba se sentó al lado y la miro.

"Que?" pregunto el igual de curioso que siempre. Al ser escritor tenia esa manía de querer saber siempre el por que de las cosas, según el nada pasaba por que si.

"Nada... es solo que es un poco raro" dijo Kate intentando explicarse. "se me hace raro tenerte en frente, en vivo, y estar en tu casa y encima verte así" dijo ella señalándolo.

"Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta" dijo el mientras que se levantaba. "Iré a por una, la que llevaba esta llena de sangre"

"No me importa" dijo Kate rápidamente, y Rick se volvió a sentar. "Por cierto que te ha pasado?"

"Intentaba escapar de unas fans que me encontraron en el salón y entre el alcohol y todo tropeze en la escalera y me corte con el vaso." dijo el sonriendo y Kate rió.

"Escapar? Según odas las revistas te encanta codearte con las fans y sobretodo si son guapas" dijo ella. Ese el prototipo que se negaba a creer que era. Y hablando con el no se parecía en nada.

"Eso son ordenes de mi agente, según ella aumenta las ventas pero ami no me gusta." dijo el siendo sincero. "quiero que mis fans se lean mis libros por que le gustan no por que crean que tienen una oportunidad de acostarse conmigo"

Kate no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver que era la persona que ella creía, y no el play boy de las revistas. "Es bueno saberlo, y por cierto ami me gustan" su miradas se cruzaron y durante unos minutos no dijeron nada. Rick se levanto y se acerco a la mesa un momento y volvió. Cogió el brozo de Kate y con el boli que había cogido lo firmo dibujando un pequeño corazón al lado. Kate lo miro y sonrió notando como se sonrojaba. Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y miro por la ventana ninguno de los dos diciendo nada durante varios minutos.

"Esto es impresionante" dijo ella al final mirando por la ventana.

"Nadies sabe que esto existe aparte de ti, es mi pequeño lugar secreto" dijo el. "Me paso aquí encerrado la mayor parte del verano"

"Te vas quedar todo el verano aquí o vas a volver a Nueva York?" pregunto ella.

"Si supongo que sino me surge nada en la ciudad me quedare, tu también? Nunca te había visto por aquí antes" dijo el.

"Si me quedo, es el primer verano que vengo, estoy en casa de una amiga" dijo ella señalándola por la ventana. "Aquella de allí"

A partir de ahí los dos empezaron a hablar como si se conocieran de todo la vida, sin preocupaciones. El tiempo pasaba y ellos seguían hablando. Eran casi las dos de la mañana. Rick le había contado historias y mitos sobre Los Hamptons y anécdotas de veranos anteriores. También le había hablado de como escribió sus libros en todos los líos en los que se metió intentando documentarse. Kate nunca se había reído tanto desde la muerta de su madre. Se habían contado muchas cosas de su vida. Kate le había hablado sobre su carrera y lo mucho que le gustaba saltándose el detalle de su familia.

"Mira allí" dijo Rick señalando unas rocas que estaban unas casas mas allá hacia la derecha. "Esas rocas separan la playa, pero si las escalas en el centro no hay nada, en un trozo mas de bahía. La gente no suelen escalar sino que pasan por la carretera para pasar al otro lado así que nunca hay nadie. Siempre me baño ahí, es como un trozo de playa privada, y por la noche, es increíble ver la luna reflejada en el mar... es precioso"

Kate soltó una risita y los dos se miraron. Sosteniendo la mirada.

"Ya se que suena cursilada no me mires así pero es que es precioso de verdad y hablar así de cursi me sale solo de tanto escribir" Los dos empezaron a reírse por lo que había dicho Rick. Ella no añadió nada mas, miro hacia sus manos y luego a la ventana.

Entonces un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sus maños se rozaron. Ella volvió a subir la mirada encontrándose con la de el. Entrelazaron su dedos. El se incorporo un poco mas para acercarse a ella y ella hizo lo mismo. Rick miro los labio de Kate, mientras le apartaba un mecho de pelo de la cara y lo colocaba detrás de la oreja. Entonces mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos el acaricio su mejilla, ella piso su mano en el torso de el acariciándole suavemente dejándose llevar por una fuerza que no tenia nada que ver con los efectos del alcohol. Sus labios estaban casi rozándose, Rick la miro a los ojos por ultima vez.

Entonces se escucho un ruido que venia de las escaleras y los dos se separaron sobresaltados. Kate se puso nerviosa aunque el ruido para segundos después.

"Dios... lo siento, yo no.. lo siento me tengo que ir" dijo ella levantándose rápidamente y dejando el cojín en la ventana.

"Kate espera" grito Rick antes de verla desaparecer escaleras abajo. Cerro las escaleras y volvió a encender la luz que habían apagados ellos anteriormente. Al ir a coger el cojín que había tenido Kate vio un collar en el suelo con un anillo. Lo guardo en una coja para que no se perdiera y hundió su nariz en el cojín. Olía a Kate... Olía a cerezas. Perfecto, pensó Rick. Ese beso habría sido perfecto. Se acostó en la cama y a los pocos minutos se había quedado dormido abrazado al cojín de Kate.

Kate salio de la casa con los tacones en la mano, la gente seguía bailando. Saco su móvil del bolso mientras andaba por la playa. Las 2:15 y 5 llamadas perdidas. Tenia un whatsapp de Lanie que le decía que se volvían a casa y que la puerta de atrás estaba abierta. Andaba por la playa todavía nerviosa, pensando como habría sido ese beso. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche con su escritor favorito y no tenia nada que ver con el Richard Castle de las revistas. Pero tampoco quería dejarse llevar por el alcohol y arrepentirse como estaba ahora por no haberle besado. Entro a casa dejando los tacones llenos de arena en la entrada y subió a su habitación.

Después de ponerse el pijama y lavarse la cara y los dientes miro su brazo donde se veía el autógrafo de Rick con el corazón al terminar. Kate sonrió y salio del baño. Cuando llego a su habitación el ultimo libro de Castle encima de la cama con una nota encima. "Lo he conocido esta noche, este libro me lo dio para ti, Ryan."

Kate abrió el libro y en la primera pagina se encontró una dedicatoria como cualquier otro con el mismo autógrafo que ella llevaba en el brazo pero sin el corazón. Cuando paso la pagina vio otra nota. "Me encantaría conocerte, Rick" y debajo su numero de teléfono. Kate se lo apunto en el móvil y decidió enviarle un mensaje riendo un poco.

"**Con que no sales con todas las fans guapas, no Castle? Aparte de buen escritor actuás bien por que cuando me lo as dicho esta noche me lo he creído, pero bueno lo he pasado bien. Buenas noches, Rick. -K"**

Rick se despertó cuando su móvil le vibro debajo de la oreja. La música todavía se escuchaba. Se incorporo un poco haciendo una mueca de dolo por la herida y cogió el móvil. Siempre acabo liandola, pensó el cuando leyó el mensaje. Guardo el móvil y le dio a responder.

"**Con todas las fans no, solo contigo. Quien crees que te firmo el libro que te dejaste el la playa esta mañana? Te vi por la ventana con tus amigos y me llamaste mucho la atención. No sabia que eras una fan que conste. Y tampoco se actuar, deberías creértelo... me ha encantado estar contigo Kate. Buenas noches – R"**

Cuando a ella le llego su respuesta ya estaba en la cama y casi dormida. Sonrió cuando se acordó de la nota que tenia en el libro esta mañana. Tenia que ser el, quien mas lo iba a saber sino? Le respondió una ultima vez hasta quedarse dormida antes de saber si había respondido o no, soñando con ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora.

**A/N: Ya no me quedan mas capítulos que copiar ahora ya tengo que ponerme a escribir así que tardare un poco mas, aunque si hay bastantes reviews intentare subir antes del finde que viene. -A**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5.

**A/N: Este capitulo es un poco mas corto que los demás pero con el dolor de cabeza que tengo y el sueño no he podido hacer nada. El siguiente os compensara si los reviews son buenos, habrá mucho Caskett :)**

Rick se despertó al sentir el golpe contra el frió suelo. Entreabrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar cuando la luz le dio en la cara. Se sentía un poco mareado y no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza que le latía como si le fuera a explotar y abrió los ojos. Miro a su alrededor sin conocer donde estaba hasta que después de pestañear un par de veces se dio cuenta de que seguía en su guarida.  
Se inclino un poco y se volvió a dejar caer en la cama con las pocas fuerzas que tenia. Soltó un gruñido cuando noto una punzada de dolor en el costado. Miro a su derecha y vio el corte que tenia a lo largo. Y entonces se acordó de todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

De haber hablado con Meredith y con Tom, de como se había echo el corte del lado y miro a su mano, efectivamente tenia pequeños cortes ahí también. Y por ultimo, se acordaba de ella. De habérsela encontrado sentada junto a la ventana, se acordaba perfectamente de la electricidad que sentía cuando se tocaban y se acordaba que al final la dejo irse sin besarla.

Se incorporo sintendose un poco mejor. Miro al su alrededor pero no veía su móvil por ninguna parte. Levanto la almohada pero tampoco estaba. Al sacudir las sabanas vio como su móvil volaba y caía al suelo. Rick se levanto como pudo y cogió el móvil con los ojos cerrados. Abrió uno y al comprobar que no estaba roto dejo escapar un suspiro. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara al ver que tenia un mensaje de anoche de Kate. Tenia que admitir que se había asustado cuando había leído el mensaje de ella sobre 'todas las fans'. Se había ido a dormir aquella noche esperando que ella le creyera y le diera una oportunidad. Y ahí estaba.

***El verano es largo, tienes mucho tiempo para demostrármelo... Buenas noches Rick***

Eso era lo que iba a hacer este verano. Demostrarle que anoche no le mintió. Fue hasta su mesa para coger el ordenador y escribir cuando se acordó de que tenia un collar suyo. Abrió el cajón donde lo guardo y lo examino. Era una preciosa cadena de plata con un anillo. En el interior había grabado el nombre de Johanna Beckett. Cuando recorrió las letras grabadas con el dedo Rick pudo sentir que había una larga historia detrás de el.

Lo volvió a dejar en el cajón y decidió que bajaría a desayunar y luego se daría un baño. Las escaleras bajaron cuando el le dio al botón y bajo cerrándolas otra vez. Había gente durmiendo en la escaleras y en el salón. Toda las casa esta hecha un asco, como todos los años. Cuando entro a la cocina se encontró a Meredith con su maleta en la mano hablando por teléfono y perfectamente arreglada. Colgó el móvil y lo guardo en su bolso.

"Tienes mala cara" dijo ella mientras que se acercaba a el. Rick solo asintió. "Me tengo que ir a la ciudad resulta que tengo este mes lleno entrevistas para papeles. Ya he llamado al servicio de limpieza no te preocupes por nada. Ya hablamos, vale?" Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Rick abrió uno de los armarios de la cocina como puedo para tomarse algo que le calmara el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Salió a la terraza, toda la piscina estaba llena de botellas de alcohol y había un hombre durmiendo encima de una colchoneta. Volvió a entrar dentro y subió al baño de arriba en el que por suerte no había nadie durmiendo.

Abrió el agua, se quito toda la ropa y entro a la ducha. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando el agua le llego a la herida. Después de unos segundos ya no la notaba tanto. Después de lavarse el cuerpo y el pelo que lo llevaba hasta pegajoso de aquella noche salió de la ducha envolviéndose con su albornoz que esta limpio. El equipo de limpieza al que contrataban todos los años ya había llegado para cuando salió, los saludo con la mano y entro a su habitación entrando la puerta mientras lo hacia.

Abrió su maleta que estaba encima de la cama desde la mañana anterior. Saco toda su ropa colocándola en el armario. Cuando hubo terminado dejo la maleta a un lado y se puso uno de sus bañadores azules. Salió de la habitación y volvió a subir a su guarida. Cogió su móvil de la mesa y respondió al mensaje de Kate.

Kate se despertó es su cama y no se acordaba de como había llegado allí. Se incorporo despacio, sus cortinas estaban cerradas y toda la habitación estaba oscura. Estiro el brazo para encender la luz y una vez que dio con el interruptor la encendió. Cogió su móvil que estaba en la mesilla encima del libro de Rick.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando se acordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Por suerte Kate nunca había sido de esas personas que amanecían a la mañana siguiente con resaca. Desde lo que le había pasado a su padre después de su perdida, nunca se había bebido mas de dos copas. Se había jurado que nunca iba a beber tanto como bebió su padre durante esa época.

Después de varios meses, su padre aprendió a aceptar que no iba a volver por mucho que bebiera. Una noche apareció en el apartamento de Kate, y para el asombro de ella estaba sobrio. Por primera vez en meses le dejo entrar, ella le ayudo con su problema con el alcohol y cuando volvió a estar bien, encontró trabajo. Todo volvió a la normalidad, o por lo menos todo lo que podía estarlo.

Encendió su móvil y se quedo alucinada cuando vio la hora. Eran casi las dos de la tarde. No se escuchaban ruidos fuera de su habitación. Abrió el what's app y vio que tenia un mensaje nuevo de Rick. Instintivamente se sonrojo y agradeció que no estuviera en publico.

***Buenos días Kate, espero que hayas dormido bien. Y ten claro que si tu me dejas estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo :) -R***

Hacia mucho tiempo que Kate no se sentía así de cómoda con un chico. Por muy raro que pareciera, confiaba en el mucho, y no se podía decir que le conocía. Respondió al mensaje y se levanto de la cama llevándose el móvil con ella.

***Muy buenos días, he dormido muy bien y mucho la verdad jaja yo te dejo que me lo demuestres, de momento. Voy a ver si hago algo productivo, ya hablamos chico escritor -K***

Abrió las persianas y la ventana saliendo a la terraza de la habitación que daba a la playa. Lanie estaba poniéndose la camiseta y los chicos salían de la playa. Los tres la saludaron cuando la vieron y ella les devolvió el saludo agitando su mano en el aire. Se cambio de ropa rápidamente y bajo donde estaban sus amigos.

"Que tal la noche?" Fue lo primero que le pregunto su amiga después de dejar la toalla en una silla de la terraza.

"Bueno... Estuvo bien" dijo ella intentado ocultar la sonrisa. Su amiga le lanzo una mirada y Kate no puedo aguantar mas. "Rick Castle, estuve toda la noche con Rick Castle"

"Y?" Pregunto su amiga. "Paso algo?"

"No, acababa de conocerlo Lanie, no quería lanzarme y que después fuera el de las revistas. Pero quiere demostrarme que no lo es." Su amiga negó con la cabeza mientras que sonreía.

"Tu y tus manías de tener que esperar para confiar en alguien. No podrías haber disfrutado una noche, soltarte el pelo, quitarte la camiseta" dijo Lanie haciendo gestos con la mano. Kate se río y esta vez fue ella quien negó la cabeza.

"Vamos a ir a comer te vas a venir o que?" Pregunto ella mientras entramos las dos dentro. Kate negó con la cabeza.

"Hoy me tenéis que perdonar pero voy a dormir" dijo ella riéndose. "Al final este verano va esta bien y todo" Dijo mientras subía por las escaleras a su habitación.

Se acostó en la cama y se hecho las mantas por encima después de haber cerrado las persianas. Con el móvil debajo de la almohada pronto soñaba con unos preciosos ojos azules.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y Rick no había echo nada en todo el día. Se había sentado en el rellano de la ventana con el portátil en su regazo pero hoy no había visto a Kate en todo el día, dando lugar a tener cero inspiración.

Después se había tirado parte del tiempo acostado en la cama con el móvil el la mano. Había escrito mas de veinte mensajes y los había borrado todos sin saber si seria una buena idea o como reaccionaria ella.

Al final escribió un ultimo mensaje y después de estar mas de un cuarto de hora pensando si hacerlo o no lo envío.

***Me encantaría verte esta noche, tengo que darte algo. Estaré en las rocas a las once***

El mensaje lo había enviado a las diez y media, y durante la media hora que le quedaba había estado abajo probándose distintas camisas. Al final se había decido por unos pantalones cortos azules marino y una camisa blanca.

Eran las once y media y Rick seguía esperándola sentado en lo alto de las rocas. Había tenido miedo de que ella no apareciera pero dentro de el creía que iba a hacerlo. Miro otra vez el reloj y se dio por vencido. Se levanto de donde estaba y se sacudió los pantalones. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso escucho algo.

"Rick?"

"Kate?" Dijo el.

**A/N: Espero que os haya gustado :) Si podéis dejar review con lo que os ha parecido mejor -A**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

**A/N: Holaaa! Bueno siento que haya tardado tanto en subir pero he estado mala sin poder escribir ninguna de mis historias. En cuanto termine el capitulo de la otra me puse a escribir esta. Quería hacerlo mas largo pero esta semana tengo que estudiar y habría significado que estuvieras mas tiempo sin capitulo así que algo es algo :) Lo he hecho un poco diferente. Es desde el punto de vista de Rick.**

RICK POV

_Eran las once y media y Rick seguía esperándola sentado en lo alto de las rocas. Había tenido miedo de que ella no apareciera pero dentro de el creía que iba a hacerlo. Miro otra vez el reloj y se dio por vencido. Se levanto de donde estaba y se sacudió los pantalones. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso escucho algo._

_"Rick?"_

_"Kate?" Dijo el._

Me di la vuelta en cuanto escuche una voz llamar mi nombre. Escale la roca que ya había bajado y vi a Kate intentando subir por el otro lado de las rocas. Cruze hasta su lado por la parte de arriba y le ofrecí la mano para que terminara de subir. Una vez que llego arriba se resbalo con una piedra suelta y la cogí del brazo, los dos quedando mas cerca de lo esperado.

Los dos estábamos inmersos en nuestras miradas y en lo que se podía leer en ellas. Mire sus labios y luego a sus ojos que ahora respodian a la pregunta que le había echo con ese simple gesto. Le acaricie la mejilla, observándola detalladamente como si fuera una pieza frágil de arte, para poder recordarla entera, con todos sus pequeños detalles. Era preciosa.

Esos ojos verdes que me hacían imposible alejarme de ella. Nuestros labios se acercaron, poco a poco, saboreando el momento. Escuchamos risas que procedían de la orilla y los dos nos separamos rápidamente me aclare la garganta al ver la mirada de decepción en su cara. Sin pensarlo dos veces le cogí la mano. Para mi agradable asombro no la soltó. Mire hacia atrás y sonreí al ver que se había sonrojado.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo preciosa que era, que tenia ese sentimiento de no querer dejarla marchar nunca y poder hacerla reír. Escalamos hasta la parte de arriba y nos sentamos sobre un roca plana apoyándonos sobre otra de atrás. Deje un espacio entre los dos para que no se sintiera muy incomoda. Aunque no se me notara, esta muy nervioso. No sabia porque pero esta chica me importaba y después de los mensajes de anoche no quería darle mala impresión.

Por primera vez quería que alguien viera quien era en realidad, quería enseñarle que todas las revistas se equivocaban, que todo era mentira. Cuando mire al lado, ella ya me estaba mirando. No aparto la mirada, seguía mirándome.

"No sabia si ibas a venir" dije yo finalmente superando el miedo a hablar. Ella asintió.

"Yo tampoco" respondió la mire confuso y ella se rió. Nunca la había escuchado reírse y no podía esperar a oírla otra vez. Al ver que seguía teniendo esa confusa expresión se explico. "llevo todo el día durmiendo y cuando leí tu mensaje ya era pasada la hora. No sabia si ibas a seguir aquí pero al final decidí vestirme y ver si podía alcanzarte antes de que te fueras."

"Estaba a punto de irme" dijo yo. Ella me lanzo una pequeña sonrisa disculpándose aunque no me importaba. Solo me importaba que al final hubiera venido. En eso momento me permití mirarla de los pies a cabeza. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camisa corta que me dejaba ver la parte baja de su abdomen. Solo se me ocurría una palabra que la describía su forma de ser y como iba esta noche, y si iba a ser sincera con ella no me iba a guardar nada. "Estas increíble"

Ella me miro a los ojos viendo que lo decía totalmente en serio. Cuando no aparte la mirada de sus preciosos ojos puede distinguir por la luz de la luna como sus mejillas cambiaban a un tono oscuro. "Tu tampoco estas tan mal chico escritor" dijo ella con una sonrisa. No pude para la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se me formo en la cara. Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos dijo las mas. Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, como había pasado anteriormente. Quería besarla. Nunca había querido algo tanto como lo quería ahora mismo, pero estaba muy nervioso como para hacerlo. Tampoco quería ser yo el que diera el primer paso, quería que ella fuera la que decidiera las cosas, que las cosas pasaran cuando ella estuviera totalmente cómoda conmigo. Para eso necesitaba que ella confiara en mi, y lo iba a conseguir este verano fuera como fuera.

"Kate" dijo yo.

"Rick" dijo ella a la misma vez.

Los dos soltamos una risita al ver que la situación había sido muy parecida a como sucede en las películas y pensándolo bien, estaría muy bien que este fuera como en las películas. Siempre sabes como van a acabar, o por lo menos las de amor. No me podéis culpar pero al ser escritor mi mente funciona por si sola. Pensar en lo de la película me recordó a las típicas bromas que cuentan los actores. Cuando repiten la misma escena cien veces con personas distintas para el papel y entonces entra esa persona y piensas, esa es. Pues lo mismo me pasaba ami con Kate.

Yo le hice un gesto con la mano para que hablara ella primero pero negó con la cabeza. "Tu primero" susurro.

No sabia muy bien como explicar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, había sido confuso y probablemente si se lo explicaba bien no se lo creería. Para ser escritor y haber leído tanto en estos momentos siempre me fallaban las palabras. "Bueno, en realidad, yo solo quería explicarte lo de anoche. Lo que te dije por mensaje era verdad, yo escribí esa nota en el libro que te dejaste en la playa y cuando vi a tu amigo, que por cierto creía que era tu novio, creía que te habías ido así que le ofrecí firmarle el libro cuando me dijo que te gustaban." solté el aire que estaba aguantando sin darme cuenta, volvió a respirar profundamente otra vez, la mire y seguí hablando. "y entonces te encontré arriba. No me podía creer que de verdad te tenia enfrente. No me preguntes por que pero desde que te vi en la playa, me llamaste mucho la atención. No espero que te creas esto, supongo que pensaras que soy como dicen las revistas y que no sabia que eras tu. Tampoco espero que me creas, se que esas mierdas pueden ser muy convincentes, pero si espero que al final del verano si. "

Kate me miro con asombro después de la charla que le había dado. Su expresión no cambiaba y al final acabe por reírme y ella detrás miá. Si yo mismo no me acordaba de la mitad de las cosas que le había dicho dudaba que ella si lo hiciera. Al final cuando los dos paramos de reírnos ella hablo.

"Por muy convincentes que puedan ser esa mierdas no me las creo. No me las creía antes de conocerte, solo sabia al leer tus libros que no podías ser así. Ahora que te conozco, bueno conocer, estoy todavía mas segura de que no eres así. Desde el primer libro que me leí hasta el ultimo, nunca los relacione con el autor de las revistas" dijo ella. Otra vez en lo poco que llevábamos hablando consiguió hacerme sonreír."De todos modos me cuesta confiar en la gente. no creas que me voy a lanzar a ti como esa fans locas que te atacan cada vez que te ven" dijo ella riendo.

"yo no te veo nada de loca" le dije yo bromeando.

"Oye!" exclamo ella. Ella cogió una pequeña piedra que había en el suelo y me la lanzo. Tuve reflejos y la cogí antes de que me diera en la cara. Subió el puño como si hubiera ganada y ella soltó una risa.

"ahora ya estas en la fase de atacar o que? Lo que yo decía..." le dije mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ella se volvió a reír y entonces paro. Pude ver en sus ojos que quería preguntarme algo pero no sabia si hacerlo.

"Por que te llama la atención cuando estaba en la playa?" pregunto ella al final curiosamente.

"Desde que llevo viniendo aquí en verano, nunca antes había visto a una chica leer en la playa. Me pareció raro, y la curiosidad mato al gato" dijo yo encogiéndome de hombros. "después cuando te conocí arriba, me creaste mas curiosidad todavía. Nada mas con mirarte a las ojos pude ver que detrás de ellos había una historia larga, y después encontré esto" dijo sacando su collar que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

" Creía que lo había perdido" exclamo ella cogiéndolo de mi mano. Esa electricidad que pasaba por nuestros cuerpos cuando nos tocamos ya ni la sentíamos al estar juntos tanto tiempo. Era algo a lo que no me costaría acostumbrarme. "No se como lo has sabido, pero si este anillo tiene mucha historia, es muy importante para mi" ella se lo puso rápidamente y después se lanzo hacia mi envolviéndome con sus brazos.

Al principio me tomo por sorpresa pero cuando pude reaccionar la envolví con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abraze fuerte contra mi sin querer dejarla marchar. Estuvimos así unos minutos, ella acabo sentando al lado mio y no aparto sus brazos. Apoyo la cabeza contra mi pecho y yo la rodee otra vez. Después de unos segundos yo rompí el confortable silencio.

"Y esa historia? Me la vas a contar o la voy a tener que adivinar" pregunte yo.

"Nunca se la he contado a nadie" susurro ella. Y por el tono de su voz entendí que era un tema del que no solía hablar mucho. Decidí no decir nada mas sobre ello solo la abraze mas fuerte, pero después de unos segundos ella hablo otra vez. "Quien sabe alomejor al final acabo contándotelo"

Yo la mire y sonreí. Entonces me levante y la cogí de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse. "Que tal un paseo por la orilla?" dije yo y ella asintió. La ayude a bajar por donde había subido hace un buen rato ya y una vez abajo fue ella la que entrelazo su mano con la miá. A la rato de andar por la orilla , sin llegar todavía a nuestras casas, decidí romper el silencio. "Sabes, alomejor escribo un libro sobre este verano, sobre nosotros." dijo yo y ella soltó una risita. "Que pasa?" pregunte yo sin saber por que se reía.

"Rick siento decirte que escribes novelas de asesinatos y misterio no de amor. No creo que sea muy inteligente arruinar tu reputación por escribir un libro sobre este verano." dijo ella riéndose otra vez. Me pare en seco.

"Alomejor quiero arruinarla por este verano" dijo yo sinceramente. Si estaba con ella no me importaba nada. "Y aparte estabas insinuando que no se escribir novelas románticas?" le dijo con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

"Puede" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo también. La cogí por la cintura tomándola por sorpresa y la lleve hasta la orilla. Ella no paraba de patalear y darme en la espalada. Hasta llego a tirarme del pelo para la que la bajara.

"Socorro" grito Kate a la vez a la que se reía. Yo seguía andando dirección al agua sintiéndola ya en los pies. Estaba fría. "Rick por favor no me tires!" Exclamo ella pero ya era demasiado tarde la soltó y callo al llevándome con ella.

Los dos nos sumergimos debajo del agua que estaba congelada. Cuando salí de debajo del agua no veía a Kate por ningún lado. Entonces sentí unos brazos rodearme el cuello y capuzarme. Conseguí darme la vuelta en los brazos de Kate y tirarle del brazo hacia abajo. Cuando los dos salimos del agua estallamos en carcajadas. Ella me salpico agua e intento escaparse nadando pero yo la cogí de la cintura pegando nuestras camisetas. Ella no hizo el intento de soltarse. En vez de eso subió una mano a mi cara y me acaricio la mejilla. Nuestros labios se acercaron poco a poco. Cuando solo quedaban milímetros entre nosotras nos volvimos a mirar un vez mas, respondiendo a la pregunta que habían nuestras miradas, finalmente juntando nuestros labio en un suave y lento beso. El mejor desde hacia mucho tiempo sin duda. Ahora sabia una cosa segura, no podía dejar a esta chica escapar.

**A/N: Siento todos los errores que puedan haber pero lo quería subir esta noche y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano y no me podía poner a repasarlo mas de una vez. Bueno espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente Rick conocerá a Lanie y a Javi, Kate hablara con Lanie... intentare subir antes que sera mas fácil ya que la semana que viene no tengo exámenes :) Subire a partir de los 15 reviews, cuantos mas mas rapido subire -A**


End file.
